


[Art] that dwell in dust

by TKodami



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Kansas is basically flat but THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM ADDING HILLS TO EVERYTHING, Smallville - Freeform, Temporary Canonical Character Death, The Kent Farm, pre-Justice League resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: Artwork for flirtygaybrit'sthat dwell in dustfor the 2019 Superbat Big Bang.





	[Art] that dwell in dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that dwell in dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019145) by [flirtygaybrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtygaybrit/pseuds/flirtygaybrit). 

  
Click [here](https://i.imgur.com/cANJmJD.png) to see the fullsize artwork.  


When I prepared to make the banner for this project, flirtygaybrit leaned over and asked if I could make it so the readers had no idea what hit them. No imagery in the banner. No hint of what's to come. Oh yes, I said. I can do that. I went for a typographic style that emphasizes the texture of the type & the texture of the background. There's a gritty, dirty feelings. Like you might just be plunging into a suspense thriller. Or maybe just a really extended digression on gardening.

By the by, this was my first bang experience working with another artist, and it was fun and wild. We got to throw around ideas at each other and enjoy each other's thoughts on our author's fic as we plotted away. Kinko was _thrilled_ with the fanciness of this title, and I was pleased to be able to deliver on that, because her art is all kinds of fancy. Seriously. It's super gorgeous. You can check it out [here](https://gg-kinko.tumblr.com/post/186757911735/title-that-dwell-in-dust-author-flirtygaybrit).

  
Click [here](https://i.imgur.com/IibAYQ6.png) to see the fullsize artwork.  


OKAY SO. FIRST OF ALL. I am so aware of the flatness of Kansas, as well as what Kansas hills look like. And this art is basically impossible because KANSAS IS FLATTER THAN A PANCAKE, but that won't stop me from adding hills to this incredibly gorgeous piece inspired by the beginning of _that dwell in dust_. Flirtygaybrit is probably _slightly_ aware of how vulnerable I am to fic that starts off with Clark chilling in his grave, waiting around for some spare sunlight to make its way to him in his coffin. And her fic begins with this _gorgeous_ sequence where Clark slowly becomes aware of the world around him--as he also becomes aware that he isn't dead. So this piece. It's...not quite literal. Not quite symbolic. It's Clark becoming aware of the world around him, one sense at a time....and what that interior world might feel like from his coffin, as he waits in the ground before he is reborn in _Justice League_. My god. It's such a beautiful passage. I can't wait to read it again once all of the madness of illustrating passes.

**Author's Note:**

> GO READ FLIRTYGAYBRIT'S FIC. AND LOOK AT KINKO'S ART. If you haven't already, that is! Here's the summary to tantalize those of you who haven't done so yet.
> 
> _Things are different after Clark Kent returns to the world: tainted things are made beautiful once more, a long-dormant seed begins to grow, and eventually, nature reclaims its own._
> 
> _Or: Clark plants a garden, Victor keeps a terrible secret, and Bruce faces the consequences of bringing someone back from the dead._
> 
> [Go forth and read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019145)! And look at [Kinko's arts](https://gg-kinko.tumblr.com/post/186757911735/title-that-dwell-in-dust-author-flirtygaybrit)!


End file.
